Just Dance 2019
Just Dance 2019 is the tenth installment in the main series of Just Dance. It was released on October 2018 for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. (23 for NTSC and 25 for PAL) A separate release for Japan will be released for the Nintendo Switch at some point in time. Overview New Version The new version consists of the Nintnedo Switch, Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One renditions of the game The new version contains the World Dance Floor, the Just Dance Unlimited service, the ability to search for songs, and a "Sweat" option that allows the player to workout. A Home Screen was added into this version, showing off the latest content for the player's convenience. A lot more playlists have been added into this version, and with an update, the ability to make playlists has become accessible. The Kids Mode, a mode designed for children that includes a simpler interface, returns. The songs on that list are a mix of new tracks and tracks from the main mode, along with a collection of songs from the Unlimited service. While the new tracks are all labeled as songs for the Kids Mode, they are also available in the main mode as well, but only if the player uses the search feature. Progression for the new version exists. A handful of songs from the tracklist are unlocked from the start, and as the player performs to more songs, more songs becomes available, as well as more features. The following is what occurs after playing a certain number of songs. Note that the features are accumulative with each unlock. Old Version The old version consists of the Wii and Xbox 360 renditions of the game The old version does not contain a whole lot of options. Other than unlocking content from playing the game, creating playlists while excercising in "Sweat + Playlists", and unlocking avatars, the version has little variation. The Kids Mode is not available, but the new routines from the mode are still available in the game through the song list menu. Songs Main Mode (Just Dance) Difficulty and Effort ratings do not appear side by side. Difficulties only appear if the Sweat option is turned off, and vice versa for Efforts. They can also be seen if the player searches them using the names of the ratings. When the game begins on a newer platform, a handful of the songs are unlocked while the rest are locked. After the player plays two songs from the ones available, the rest, sans Fire On The Dancefloor, become unlocked. (Fire On The Dancefloor is unlocked through a code.) The following table lists the ones locked and unlocked from the start Kids Mode The following list contains the new tracks from the mode. The Difficulty and Effort ratings do not appear in the Kids Mode. They only appear if the player searches them in the Main Mode using the names of the ratings. The following list contains tracks from the Main Mode that are also available in the Kids Mode. Unlike their appearance in the Main Mode, the ratings do not show up, but they are listed here for convenience. Gift Machine Alternates Alternates work differently between the two versions. In the old version, they are unlocked as the player performs through the game, but in the new version, they are unlocked through the Gift Machine, aside from ones labeled "Extreme Version". Those are unlocked when the player Superstars (scores 11,000 points or more) the Classic Version of those songs. Before any of that can happen, the player must go through two songs from the pre-set list before any of the alternates are available to unlock. Likewise with the Classic Versions, the Difficulty and Effort ratings do not appear together, and whichever shows up depends on if the Sweat option is turned on or off. They can also be seen if the player searches through them using the tags for the ratings. Avatars Titles VIP Made VIP Mades are dances done by famous figures. While they are normally just recreations of a previous dance, they can also exist as a new dance. VIP Mades are available everywhere, but they are included as part of the Just Dance Unlimited service in some areas and as part of the game in others. When they are part of the game, likewise with everything else, these cannot be played until the whole tracklist is unlocked. Trvia *This is the first title since Just Dance 2 where it was not released for the Playstation 3. *The order of the songs appears differently between the two platforms that use the Old Version (Wii and Xbox 360) **The Wii has it set in a randomized order, with the Kids and Alternates being mixed in with the main list **The Xbox 360 has it set in alphabetical order, with the Kids and Alternates being separated from the main list, aside from A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got), which is set between I'm Still Standing and Mad Love, and Work Work, which is set between Water Me and Where Are You Now? ***The Alternate for A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) is also affected, being placed between the alternates for Havana and Mad Love. The Alternate for Work Work is not affected. *This game has the most Extreme Versions, (tied with Just Dance 2014 if DLC counts) with 6 *Difficulty and Effort ratings return in the new version of this game, having not appeared in the main series since Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 3 respectively *When the game was first released, the song Nice For What was included in the tracklist. However, it was later removed on a majority of the platforms when there were issues with licensing and was later replaced with Make Me Feel. **It is still retained in some copies of the Wii and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Category:Videogames in the series